


Jack Frost and the Ice Prince

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 4:Jack Frost, and for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 132: Something Blue.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Jack Frost and the Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 4: [Jack Frost](https://i.imgur.com/rjBZVs8.png), and for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 132: Something Blue. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Jack Frost and the Ice Prince

~

“Oi, Jack Frost!” cried Scorpius as he trailed after James. “Why’re we outside in winter?”

James tossed a smirk over his shoulder. “You’ll see. Hurry up!” 

Groaning, Scorpius jogged, catching up to James. Grinning, James grabbed his hand, tugging him into some trees. “Perfect,” he said, pressing Scorpius against a trunk. “No one’ll see us here.” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “You dragged me out here to snog?” 

“Or more.” James winked. 

“You’re mad! My fingers are blue!” 

“My _balls_ have been blue since you arrived,” James growled. 

“Insane,” mumbled Scorpius, the rest of his words cut off by James’ kiss. 

~

Undoing his trousers, James nibbled at Scorpius’ neck. “Put your legs around my waist.” 

“You’re certifiable,” Scorpius groaned. “Do you _literally_ want blue balls? There’s a warm house not a few feet away where we can—”

“Can what?” growled James, scraping his teeth along Scorpius’ neck. “Sit and make small talk with my family? We’ll do that later, _after_ I fuck that sweet arse of yours.” 

“But it’s cold!” cried Scorpius. “Not all of us are Jack Frost.” 

“But we’re both wizards.” James murmured a Warming Charm. 

Scorpius relaxed. “Yeah, okay.” And shifting, he wrapped his legs around James’ waist. 

~

“You know,” said Scorpius as James cast Lubricating and Stretching Charms, “you’re lucky I’m athletic and flexible.” 

“True,” agreed James, slicking some conjured lube over his cock. “There’s a short list of people I’d try this with.” 

Scorpius, working his trousers and pants down, paused. “Wait, you considered doing this with someone else?” His eyes narrowed. “Who?”

“No one,” said James. “Now please, can we—?”

“No way, Jack Frost. Not until you tell me who else you’ve considered for this!” 

“Oh, for—” James rolled his eyes. “My bits are turning blue!” 

“Cast another Warming Charm,” Scorpius said flatly. 

James groaned. 

~

“It’s just a fantasy, all right?” James leaned in to kiss Scorpius, but he turned his face aside. “Scorpius!” 

“Who?” Scorpius snapped. 

“No one!” James shouted. He sighed. “It’s fantasy, nothing more. Now, can we please do this before my family comes to investigate why there’s shouting?” 

Scorpius searched his eyes, and after a moment, he smirked. “Fine. But if anyone asks why I call you Jack Frost from now on, you get to explain.” 

James grinned. “Deal. Now, seriously, my cock and balls are blue! There’s only so much Warming Charms can do—”

Scorpius tilted his arse up. “Proceed.” 

~

“Good?” panted James as he slid into Scorpius. 

Scorpius, pressed against the tree, laughed breathily. “I take…everything…back. It’s…genius!” 

“Right?” James sped up, bracing his arms against the tree trunk as he fucked deeper into Scorpius. 

“Coming—” gasped Scorpius after a few moments. “Can’t wait much…longer!” 

“Wait for me, baby,” babbled James, his thrusts going ragged. “Just…another…second—”

“Ah!” cried Scorpius, his body convulsing around James’. 

Scorpius’ muscles rippling around James’ cock pulled him over the edge, and he, too, came. 

Once they’d recovered, Scorpius kissed James. “Brilliant, Jack Frost.” 

James grinned. “You, too, Ice Prince.” 

~


End file.
